Walk in the Rain Part 7
Walk in the Rain Part 6 Rinji: Alright alright, sooo the guy that smells like piss is the next one that's going to be kidnapped... And this girl is the one they are looking for in the first place. Now what was this about white slime and a creature slipping out of her mouth and attacking the piss guy? Both Chio and Usagi looked down the table to see Nikk writing in a black, leather-bound book. They waited at length until she finally stopped and looked up, her eyes still crowded with black and red bangs. Then she showed them her drawing. Nikk: Kitty... a super deformed picture of a cat with a top-hat on, and fangs Rinji: GAH! What are you doing?! a deep breath and drank a little more coffee Alright, now who are these people kidnapping random bedwetters and smelly sweatsters? Nikk: her book away and sipped on her coffee My brother and sister, known as the Skeleton Bros. They... There was a long pause of silence among them. Nikk: Kidnap people... Rinji: '''Hey! You were gonna tell us but then got lazy didn't you! '''Nikk: No, I want to play with kitty. up from her seat and walked toward Rinji, who backed up and out of his seat. Rinji: Hey hey! We need to focus here! We have no time for games, this is a serious-- Hey back up! to walk backward but then full on ran from her as she chased him, her legs moving, but the rest of her body merely swayed with her movement. Nikk: 'Kittyyyyy... him into a corner... '''Rinji: '''No! NO! Get her away! NOOOOO--- ''Both of them sat in a corner, Rinji purred as she rubbed his ears with her hands. '''Chio: Oh, come on! Let's try and focus! Everyone sat back at the table, sipping coffee, other than Usagi, who had her daily green tea. Nikk: I left them after I got tired of seeing dead people. My brother is obsessed with himself and my sister is just living for kicks. Once I left, I think I struck their ego enough to go a little more crazy. I don't want to run away from them anymore. Now I want them to stop breathing and be eaten by bugs. Chio: Well his throat Now that you're here, they'll more than likely come to us. How many are there? Nikk: 'Besides the ten push-overs, there are five of them that you may want to worry about. Eric, my brother, and Dina, my sister... then three others I could care less about, and forgot their names. ''Red Dog Dan began to stir up a bit, and roll some. That was when he opened his eyes and looked around, a blank expression on his face. '''Red Dog Dan: '''Wha... where am I? He looked at them at the table, at first he noticed the catman, and then the other two who were at the alleyway. Then his eyes went down to the black trenchcoat girl, and it all comes back to him. '''Red Dog Dan: '''AH! KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME! scooting across the floor away from them. '''Usagi: '''Oh, man up, Danny! up from the table, and instantly was in front of him with her blade pointed directly at his face Now, start talking. Why were you attacking that man in the alley, when he was so clearly not your target. '''Red Dog Dan: Of course he was! He was the only one in the entire city that we could find that perfectly matches the description of one of my former underlings. That son of a bitch blew up my entire headquarters for the simple fact that we annoyed him. Usagi: Does this man have a name? Red Dog Dan: 'He's not a man, he's a child. He's only sixteen years old, and his name is Ricky Muro. He runs a gun shop here in town. ''Rinji instantly gained interest. '''Chio: If you know where he is, then why are you randomly attacking people? Red Dog Dan: He always wears a damn Gasmask and chemical suit! And he is always in that shop, we've tried so many times to get inside, but as soon as he sees us coming he unleashes those damn traps of his. I've offered up an 80 Million Belli reward for him dead or alive, and no takers. Rinji: 'Ooohhh, is that so... ''All eyes turned to Rinji. '''Rinji: So, grin that means he'll probably give us a few discounts once we bring you to him. Red Dog Dan: What! You Cat bastard! You can't do th-- Chio gagged him once again with the handkerchief and then suddenly looked out the window of the ship. Usagi: I heard it too... Both of them rushed up to the top of the ship, and on top of the very front of the ship, there stood a man with a pumpkinhead, and a black cape, everything else was a very dark brown leather. Nikk: '''Jacko... out onto the deck '''Jacko: '''Such a naughty girl, running away from home, no goodbyes, no calls, and no clue as to where you've been. '''Nikk: I don't care... Jacko: Come with me, now, Nikk. If you come with me now, your new little friends will be allowed to live, and I can get back early for happy hour at the tavern. Chio: 'What are the specials? '''Jacko: '''Half off a pitcher and ten belli martinis. ''Jacko was flabbergast as all of them gave him a very strange look. 'Jacko: '''I-I-I mean, now come, my little lady. '''Nikk: '''Fuck you... ''All of them were once again flabbergast at Nikk this time. Jacko became red with anger. '''Jacko: Very well. In that case into his pocket. All hands went to their weapons, and all of the crew went into their fighting stance. Jacko: 'Here... out a business card '''Crew: '??? 'Jacko: '''For you the card to Rinji From the boss. ''Rinji picked up the card and read it. '' '''Jacko: '''And you! at Chio and they all went back to fighting stances ''Long pause. '''Jacko: Join me for drinks? Rinji: Wait, what? Usagi: Are you crazy? Chio: 'Sure ''More gasps! '''Jacko: Then I bid you adieu and goodbye. The Jump Bar... See you there back over the rail and falls over board Rinji ran over to the rail and looked overboard to see that Jacko was gone. Usagi: Chio, what are you thinking? Chio: I'm thinking we got one of them, and I may as well have a drink while I'm at it. Walk in the Rain Part 8 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Walk in the Rain Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side